Nuclear fission is the process in which the nucleus of an atom splits into smaller nuclei and releases a large amount of energy. During such process, various fission products are generated. In certain instances, such generation may require further processing, such as separation, because of the presence of radioactive and/or toxic materials.
As an example, fission products mixed with actinides require further processing to recover the energy value of the actinides and facilitate regulatory requirements associated with waste disposal. The recovery of such actinides from nuclear waste generated as a result of the nuclear fuel cycle is an area of importance. Separation of the actinides from the nuclear waste can allow for the recovery of the energy value of the actinides and decrease the radiotoxicity of the waste.
Various methods have been implemented to separate the actinides from other fission products, such as lanthanides and other metals. For instance, some methods are directed to solvent extraction; however, such methods have not been demonstrated on an industrial scale and may require large volumes of organic solvent which are susceptible to radiation and chemical damage generating large volumes of radioactively contaminated organic waste. Ion exchange processes have also been employed to separate actinides from lanthanides; however, such processes have not been used for large-scale separation processes.
As a result, there is a need for an improved method that allows for the separation of one heavy metal from another heavy metal, such as an actinide from another metal.